


Sucker

by Cinnamon_Cop



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thanatos, Concerts, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Okay I'll stop now, Piercings, Pining, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Singing, Size Difference, Slight Age Difference, Smut, Specifically by 'Sucker' from Jonas Brothers, Suit Kink, Sweet/Hot, Tattoos, Than digs Zag's voice a lot, Than is oblivious at first then he's confused, Than is taller because I dig that, Than wears a suit and glasses because he is professional, Thanatos is his manager, They do it in the dressing room, Top Zagreus, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Zag is supported by the band, Zagreus is a Singer, just a lil, then they bang, well kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop
Summary: Zagreus, the lead singer of the insanely famous band 'The Underworld', is a man with millions of fans who believe he is absolutely perfect. Wild, full of energy and able to capture the attention of the whole world with his voice, he is loved by everyone and owns it, too. However, even someone as 'perfect' as him has one simple, yet fatal flaw.He's head over heels for his stoic band manager.
Relationships: (Occasionally mentioned) Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), (Occasionally mentioned) Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> ☆Please check out my Twitter!!☆
> 
> NOTE TO ANY ARTIST OUT THERE: If you feel inspired in any way to draw by my works, /please/ don't hesitate to do it! Omg, I would /love/ to see anyone draw anything based on my writing! If you post it on Twitter, tag me please, I wanna see it! My username is @Sin__Snake (with two underscores)!
> 
> Okay okay, I caved- I like Sucker by Jonas Brothers too much and as soon as I heard it this AU popped in my head straight off with an image of Zag singing it for Than on a stage in front of thousands of fans. I would like to make a small list here so everyone knows what the roles and ages of the characters are:  
> -Zagreus - 24 - Lead Singer  
> -Thanatos - 28 - Band Manager  
> -Hypnos - 28 - Than's assistant  
> -Achilles - 32 - Keyboard player  
> -Patroclus - 31 - The guy doing the background effects such as lighting  
> -Megaera - 27 - Guitarist  
> -Charon - 29 - Bassist  
> -Hermes - 25 - Drummer  
> Hopefully this will make sense and hopefully I don't fucking end up making it too long and make everyone avoid it like the plague. I sure know how it went with the college AU after all;; I know this idea will probably die young, but eh, I just wanna get it out of my system. If you read this note, don't forget to let me know what you think about the work! I always love hearing your opinions! ^^

_Zagreus is a singer._

_He loved music ever since he was a toddler and as he grew up, he picked it up as a hobby. His teachers saw potential in him and aided with honing his skill, but by the time he reached college and met his group of friends, the young man came up with a crazy idea. "Let's start a band, mates!" He said one evening, while they were all out for a drink in the local bar. Of course, some of his friends, such as Thanatos and Megaera, gave him incredulous looks that screamed 'Are you out of your mind?', while others, such as Hermes and Hypnos, seemed pretty eager to do what Zagreus was suggesting._

_Zag was determined to see it through, so he pestered everyone until they gave in and agreed to participate in his obvious madness. The young singer was glad his friends were all in the Music major like himself (aside from Thanatos, Hypnos and Patroclus, the first two being in Management while the latter was in Scenography), because it meant they already had an instrument they were able to play. It wasn't hard for them to settle who did what in the band considering each had a skill in a specific area, so the band itself came to be pretty quickly, rapidly gaining popularity in their college due to their badass name and songs._

_'The Underworld' started off small, but everyone could see their potential for greatness. And after one particular music producer (Zeus, one of the most renowned music producers in the world who had singers such as Apollo under his influence) took notice of their efforts and offered to take them under his wing, the group's fame literally exploded, spreading around the globe like an unstoppable wildfire. They gained fans from all over the world and their albums were selling like freshly baked bread, vanishing from the shelves at lightning speed._

_Thanatos, who already had the qualifications for such work as well as the amount of responsibility to prove efficient, was assigned as the manager of the band. His twin, Hypnos, became his assistant per Thanatos' request, mostly because Than knew that Hypnos would never be able to get himself a proper job considering how much he falls asleep and how lazy he is as a person._

_At the end of the day, even Hypnos could make Than some coffee, no?_

_Zagreus, of course, remained the lead singer of the band. He was the main attraction after all, given his looks and his ability to gain the attention of everyone who would hear his voice. Hermes made it as the drummer, which worked amazingly considering his boyfriend, Charon, was the bassist of the group and everyone knows drums and bass are best friends forever. Achilles signed up for the keyboard, his skillful playing being a great addition to the band itself, while his lover, Patroclus, managed to become the one responsible for all of the special effects during concerts since he wasn't truly one to put himself out there on the stage with the rest. Megaera remained true to her instrument, the guitar, and she made sure she was giving it her all during each performance while sometimes joining Zagreus in singing when the pieces they had required a female voice as well._

_All in all, Zagreus' seemingly foolish dream turned out incredibly for everybody._

* * *

In the present day, everyone is living a superstar's life, in deluxe conditions and basking in their fame. While people such as Charon and Achilles were more humble and closed-off about it, Hermes and Zagreus enjoyed the attention tremendously, interacting with fans every time they got the chance, giving out autographs and taking photos with as many people as they could. Surely, just like any other famous people, they all had to deal with strange, over the top fans or stalkers, but that was just a risk of the job, isn't it so? That's what bodyguards such as Asterius and Theseus were made for, after all.

Business was booming, to say the least. The latest song _The Underworld_ came up with sold over three million copies in the first two days since its release and Thanatos was staying up all night making the calculus for the income they gained and the expenses the band had to go through. He was tired, to say the least, but that was what a manager had to do.

Thanatos is a stoic man. He is dedicated to his work and takes it very seriously, which makes Zeus proud of him and his efforts to keep the band in check at all times (mostly because that means he himself doesn't have to worry too much since Thanatos is administrating everything with such skill). Surely, Than has a bit of a hard time handling all on his own (Hypnos is barely any help) considering the group has people like Zag and Hermes in it (who are prone to get into trouble at any given point), but he manages. Somehow, by some weird magic no one understands, he _does_. Thanatos is as professional as it can get, always dressed to the nines and wearing his sleek, elegant glasses with thin, silvery frames, not a hair on his head out of place. He is polite and considered cold, the very image of perfection.

On the other hand, Zagreus is the wildest card in the entire deck. He's messy, all ripped jeans and spiky hair, three small ear hoops adorning the shell of his right ear while a piercing lays on his tongue. A small tattoo depicting a simple, black laurel crown lays on the nape of his neck and his feet are covered in tattoos that look like flames going up his calves and ending just below the knees. Zagreus is full of life and always eager to get things going, a chatterbox and a total party animal, unpredictable and hard to keep in check. The total opposite of Thanatos.

_So how did Zagreus end up falling in love with someone as 'boring' as Thanatos confused pretty much everyone in their band when they figured it out._

Certainly, Zagreus liked being around Than. The elder was a calm presence (which was a welcome change from the loud, dynamic environments Zagreus usually found himself in the middle of) and he cared a lot for the group and their fate, so Zagreus appreciated it tremendously. The youth got an interest in Thanatos even before their band became well-known (first because of how pretty Than looked, then because of how kind and hardworking Zagreus figured he was the more they spoke and spent time together), but as time went by and Zagreus stuck around Than more and more, the singer realized he was falling hard for the silent manager who was burying himself in mountains of work every single day for the greater good of the group. People probably didn't pay it much mind, but Thanatos' efforts were truly what kept the band going without any hitch and he deserved more recognition than what everyone was giving him. At least that's how Zagreus saw it every time he spoke to Thanatos and the elder looked much more tired than he wanted to let show.

_Zagreus always did his best to get as much time with Than as possible after every concert or recording, even more so after he started figuring out his feelings. Thanatos was delightful company, listening to Zagreus' chatter without ever telling him to shut up (almost looking as if he liked it, too, though that may just be Zag's hope doing the talking), offering him reassurance whenever Zagreus felt down and being there whenever the singer needed him. Thanatos was reliable and passionate about his job and Zagreus always loved listening to him talk about the littlest of things, because he could tell they meant a lot to Than._

_Thanatos had an amazing laugh, too. Zagreus asked him out for a drink one time, claiming he wanted Than to catch a breather (not daring to let it show he wanted it to be more romantic) and the two of them ended up getting tipsy, talking about random subjects on the balcony of their studio building at midnight. At that time, Thanatos admitted to Zagreus_ _(probably due to the alcohol more than anything)_ _that he was gay and Zagreus let Than know that he himself was a pretty disastrous bi. Zagreus cracked a very bad joke, absolutely awful, truly, for which he mentally slapped himself at least a million times thinking the elder was going to get up and leave. But for some reason, it still made Thanatos laugh._

_And Zagreus thought he heard the angels singing._

_There were tons of little intricacies about Thanatos' personality that others seemed utterly blind to. Zagreus saw all of them, though, as he stuck close to the elder's side. Thanatos was ambidextrous, for one, so when his right hand would get tired while writing, he would switch to the left one and continue in that pretty cursive of his as if that tiny inconvenience didn't happen in the first place. The manager also seemed to like his coffee black and without any sugar, but he did enjoy adding some cinnamon or cocoa whenever he felt in the mood for some spice in his beverage. Than wore his glasses low on his nose when he felt lazy and he liked listening to sounds of the sea when he felt the need for something calm to take his mind away from his job._

_All of these were little things Zagreus kept in mind._

As such, Zagreus realized, in the end, that he did indeed love Thanatos. _A lot._ And what hurt most of all was that Thanatos was absolutely oblivious to it.

"Okay, okay- Lemme get this straight, Coz." Hermes hummed, pausing to quickly take a sip from his can of Red Bull as he leaned back against Charon happily, the elder humming softly as he kept his arms wrapped around the drummer's waist lovingly. The group was inside their common room at the studio and everyone was present aside from Thanatos, who was busy once again sorting some important files Zeus needed done by the next day. Zagreus was trying to get some advice about how to proceed regarding his affections for Than, but so far, his friends definitely weren't much help. "You got the hots for gloomy Thanatos, huh? How come, if you don't mind me asking? He's- I dunno, kinda _bland_ , is he not? I barely heard him utter a word about anything else aside work, work, work, math, work, documents, work, bills- Did I mention work? " The drummer explained, earning a glare from Zagreus, who was fiddling with a guitar pick he stole from Megaera out of the need of doing something with his hands.

"Hermes, listen, maybe to you lot someone like Thanatos seems uninteresting, but you don't know him the way _I_ do." The singer muttered, seeming pretty bummed by the way the band saw their manager. "He cares for us and you people barely show him any respect. He works hard for this band and I don't understand how he still manages to look as if he isn't about to collapse from exhaustion after spending countless sleepless nights doing all that boring paperwork and those bills." Zagreus stated, brows furrowed in concern as he remembered that one time he visited Thanatos' office and found the manager staring at some papers as if he was in some sort of trance just because he needed a breather from all the work. "Whenever I spent time with him, he was... _amazing_ , really." Zag murmured almost dreamily, making Megaera scoff in slight amusement at that thought. "He has this air of calm about him that makes me want to stay by his side for as long as I can after all of the action I get up on stage. He doesn't see me as a famous guy, but as a friend and a normal man, as far as I have gathered. It means a lot, you know?" 

The group seemed to get what Zagreus was saying, but it was a bit harder to see Thanatos in the ways the singer described him. To Charon and Hypnos, this wasn't really new since Thanatos is their brother, but the others were unsure of what to believe just yet. Zagreus seemed a bit frustrated by it, but he didn't voice it, instead settling for continuing with the issue at hand. "What I need to figure out is a way with which I could make him understand how I feel... I tried giving him gifts and flirting with him, but he seems unaware of what I am trying to say. I don't know if he is just too dense or if I am too subtle..." Zagreus murmured, trailing off on a deep sigh. 

Then, Megaera laughed.

"You? _Subtle?_ Zagreus, you're flattering yourself." She said, amused. Zagreus huffed, frowning as he listened to her continue. "Everyone could see you're trying to get Thanatos to notice you. Sadly for you, that 'everyone' doesn't include Thanatos himself. I would wager on the first option, knowing how emotionally constipated that guy is." The guitarist explained, a few of the others in the room agreeing. Zagreus sighed again, shoulders slumping in defeat. Was there really no option for him in this mess?

Then, almost as if he was an angel descending from the heavens to offer Zagreus the answers to everything, Achilles spoke up.

"Isn't music considered to be the universal language, lad? Aside from math, that is." The elder said, matter-of-factly, Patroclus (who sat at his side, arm wrapped around Achilles' shoulders lazily) nodding in agreement as he figured where his lover was headed with that thought. Zagreus raised an eyebrow, not getting what Achilles was hinting at at first, to which the other chose to clarify, "Thanatos may be dense, but I think that even he would realize what you want to say if you put those feelings out through a song. He appreciates music, after all." Achilles hummed.

Zagreus thought about it for a bit, after which his eyes widened and gained that glint that showed he already had a plan for this entire situation. Achilles smiled encouragingly and the band could already tell they would have to help their friend out, but they didn't have any complaints. After all, as strange as Zagreus' crush on Thanatos is, everyone can tell the singer is serious about it and that it means the world to him.

_And Zagreus knows the perfect song for this._

* * *

Thanatos isn't the best when it comes to figuring out feelings.

It was painfully obvious, seeing as how he couldn't notice Zagreus' shameless flirting for the life of him. Every time Zagreus gave him gifts to _'show his appreciation'_ , as he put it, Thanatos accepted them and simply thought that Zagreus was being a good friend who took notice of his efforts and felt the need to reward him. Each time Zagreus would compliment Thanatos for how he looked or for his skills when it came to his job, the elder brushed it off and blamed it on the same reason, not giving it any proper thought.

Zagreus was just being friendly. And that...

_It hurt Thanatos. Because he liked the singer, too._

Thanatos fell for Zagreus a long time ago, truth be told. He admired the way the youth always seemed ready for action, eager to put himself out there and entertain people with his performances that left everyone in awe and cheering. Zagreus was playful and sweet, kind and full of good-will, not to mention he never judged those around him, respecting them and accepting them just the way they were. Of course, that included Thanatos himself.

However, the manager never acted according to such foolish feelings. He hid them well, locked them tight deep down inside of him and behaved just like he normally does, serious and focused solely on his job. There were a lot of issues that Thanatos had to think about when it came to what he felt for Zagreus, starting from the most important one, which was the huge risk of a tremendous scandal appearing if he and the youth ever got in a relationship and word got out about it. Another thing were Zagreus' own feelings, which Thanatos _knew_ were naught more but platonic at best.

After all, Zagreus was only his friend.

Nothing more.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Thanatos was busy making the last arrangements for the music festival at which The Underworld was going to participate the next day.

Hypnos, who was inside the office lazily sketching something on a small notepad out of boredom, yawned, "Hey, Thanatos? Are the files ready?" He asked, Thanatos making a dismissive sound. "Bummer... Big man Zeus wants everything set by 5." The assistant hummed, making Thanatos sigh as he fixed his glasses on his nose. A pleasant silence settled over the two of them once more, the only sounds being the drag of the tip from Hypnos' pencil across the notepad's paper and Than's own pen gliding across the documents he was busy signing to completion. 

Until Hypnos spoke again, that is.

"You know, I have been thinking..." He started, and Thanatos could already tell his twin had something dumb ready to fire for a question. "What's your opinion on Zagreus?" The question made Than's hand freeze in its writing for a split second as his eyes widened just a little, the reaction not going unnoticed by his devilish sibling. Thanatos composed himself and calmly replied, "He is a very good performer. I am glad to be his work colleague." He stated, earning a groan from Hypnos, who leaned backwards on the armrest of the couch he sat on, looking at Thanatos upside-down. "I asked for the _real_ answer, Thanatos, not the work one."

Thanatos froze again. Hypnos was certainly smarter than he let on, but Thanatos wasn't going to let himself expose his feelings to the other, no matter what Hypnos tried to pull on him. "I stand by my words." Thanatos reinforced. "Why do you even ask me this all of a sudden, Hypnos? You should be organizing the files I already handed over to you, not wasting time on trivial matters." He added, to which Hypnos grinned lazily in his turned around state.

"Eh, I wouldn't really say it's trivial since you don't know something _preeeetty_ important, brother, but okay~" He said, making Thanatos raise an eyebrow in confusion before shrugging it off and continuing his writing.

Whatever it is, it can wait until later.

* * *

Zagreus was going to do it.

He chose the song he wanted to sing for Than and he settled for singing it at a time Thanatos would most likely try to murder him for, but Zagreus didn't really care. The band agreed to help out with it too, so in the end, all he has left to do is perform.

That moment we are talking about here is the music festival, where thousands of people came over to see the group sing both original songs and tunes from other bands they enjoyed. Zagreus wanted people to see and understand his love for Thanatos regardless of the consequences it may bring along, even if the manager himself was his main point of interest for the night. At the time, everyone was busy getting their instruments ready to go, while Patroclus was setting the lights properly and Hypnos was busying himself with bringing them all bottles of water Thanatos instructed him to deliver earlier.

_This was it. This was the moment of truth._

Once the stage was all set and people were gathered around cheering wildly for them, the band greeted them with waves as Zagreus walked up to the mic stand and picked the microphone up to speak. "Good evening, everyone." He greeted, his pleasant voice echoing from the large speakers at the sides of the stage, the fans going wild in the front rows in return. Thanatos was sitting at the side of the stage with Hypnos, choosing to watch the show from a spectator's seat this time around, even though the spots the twins had were separated from the rest of the people since they were VIPs. Zagreus' heart was racing at the thought of Thanatos watching this, even though it wasn't unusual. It was all because this time around...

_It was different._

"The first song we're going to play for you is one I personally asked the band for before we got up here. They called me a sap for it, but hey, they had to admit it's good!" Zagreus laughed, the crowd seeming amused as well before he continued. "We won't tell you what song it is, but you'll guess it in an instant. Anyway, let us begin!" He grinned, the fans cheering happily before tuning it down a notch so the band's music would be heard better. 

After a bit of silence, the music began. Hermes started the beat on the drums, followed shortly by Charon who joined him with his bass. Achilles added small notes on his keyboard and Megaera started strumming her guitar, the tune gaining shape before Zagreus opened his mouth to sing, his voice coming out just as nice and skilled as ever. " _We go together/Better than birds of a feather, you and me_ " He started, the crowd roaring as they immediately recognized the song as 'Sucker', a song by the Jonas Brothers. Thanatos was slightly confused by the choice of melody Zagreus had this time around, but then again, one never knew with the youth, so the manager wasn't surprised. Hypnos, on the other hand, grinned knowingly as he stole glances towards his twin, waiting to see his reactions as Zagreus continued his tune.

" _We change the weather, yeah/I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me_ " The singer glanced towards Thanatos as he said that, the elder freezing at the heat behind Zagreus' mismatched eyes. His heart sped up a notch, but he kept himself composed, still unsure of what this was all about. " _I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars/I follow you through the dark, can't get enough_ " Zagreus recalled how many times he struggled to get Thanatos' attention, all of those failed attempts making his passion for his tune grow stronger. " _You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain/And, baby, you know it's obvious_ " He kept his eyes only on Thanatos as he sang, swaying with the tune before his movement became more energetic the moment he began the next part. Even Megaera and Charon were joining his small dance performance, their mixed moves making the crowd go wild. Thanatos' eyes were wide now and he was slowly starting to put two and two together, his heart speeding up even more, his hands shaking a little with the feeling.

It all became crystal clear when Zagreus sang again.

" _I'm a sucker for you/You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_ " Zag smiled sweetly as he sang, winking at Thanatos as he did. He was trying to tell Thanatos how much he trusts him, how much he loves him for who he is, and hopefully the elder would understand, for once. " _I'm a sucker for you, yeah/Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_ " The youth wants Thanatos to know. He wants the other man to finally see. 

" _I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things/No one knows about you"_ At this part, Meg joined Zagreus as the secondary voice, her naturally lower voice going well with Zagreus' own. _"(about you) about you (about you)/And you're making the typical me break my typical rules/It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_ " Zagreus wanted to accentuate the fact that his eyes were always plastered on Thanatos whenever he spent time with the older man and, well...

It's safe to say that by the end of that performance Thanatos was confused, anxious, utterly _shocked_ , but also extremely hopeful all of a sudden.

As soon as the band was done with their performance for the day and said their farewells to the crowd, Zagreus made a beeline for the dressing room in the backstage, where he was more than certain Thanatos would be waiting for him. Just as expected, the elder was already inside, his expression pretty much unreadable as Zagreus approached him. The singer was nervous, wondering if the taller man got the message after all this time and Thanatos, in return, sighed softly, taking off his glasses and looking at Zagreus with those golden eyes that demanded the youth's entire attention as he spoke. " _...What was that?_ " Thanatos found himself asking, even though he already knew (or hoped he knew) the answer to that question.

Zagreus hummed, trying to play it off casually. "Oh, well... You should know." He said, Thanatos averting his gaze for a bit before muttering a small curse, his face starting to heat up much to Zagreus' surprise. "Zag, it's... You know we can't-" He tried to say, but Zagreus took a hold of his hand and looked him in the eyes with nothing but genuine, raw emotion, whispering, " _But I want to._ " Thanatos found himself biting the inside of his cheek, the risks of what was happening once again crossing his mind and yelling at him to back off, to try and make Zagreus change his mind. Every fiber of his being was trying to tell him to run away, to distance himself from Zagreus while he still had the chance, but as he looked into those hopeful eyes...

Thanatos found that he no longer could.

"Zagreus, if people find out..." The manager began, concern laced in his tone. Zagreus, who picked up that Thanatos wasn't truly opposed to the idea, stepped even closer to the elder and pulled him in, wrapping his arms around Thanatos' waist slowly, as if to offer Than the chance to pull away if he felt like it. Thanatos stood still, despite how much his heart was racing, to which Zagreus hummed, "I couldn't care less, Thanatos." Than wanted to scold him for his inconsiderate behavior towards the rest of the band and even towards himself, but then again, he was too busy sorting his feelings out properly to care for that much. "I like you... _I like you so much._ Please, don't push me away because of your fear for a scandal. Than, it will be fine, really... We'll keep it under the wraps if that is what you wish, but I can't just hide all of this from you anymore. You didn't pick on any of my hints up until now, so all I had left to do was, well... _confess_. Even if I did it through that song." Zagreus murmured, each word making Thanatos become more and more aware of the reality he was facing.

Zagreus confessed to him. 

"I'm not... I am not even that interesting, Zagreus... _What could you possibly like in me?_ " Thanatos found himself whispering, his insecurities seeping through the usually serious facade he kept up. "All I do is work. I am not worth all of this." He added, making Zagreus frown. 

But in lieu of an answer, Zagreus pulled him into a deep, loving kiss.

Thanatos' eyes flew wide at first, before he accepted that, yes, Zagreus was actually _kissing_ him right now. He slowly allowed himself to sink into it, his own feelings for the singer seeping out in the connection between their lips. No more words were needed to describe how they both felt, their kiss doing the talking on its own. Zagreus nipped at Than's lower lip and managed to coax the elder's mouth open, sliding his tongue in and eliciting a small, startled, but also pleased sound from Thanatos in return. The singer hummed and rubbed his tongue against Than's, the manager shuddering slightly at the sensation of Zagreus' piercing dragging across his tongue before they broke the kiss to breathe, both panting softly as Zagreus spoke, " _Never doubt yourself again_." He grumbled, genuinely upset, Thanatos having no choice but to nod in return to how serious the youth suddenly was. 

Zagreus smiled shortly afterwards, resuming his usual, playful behavior. "Did I ever tell you how hot you look in your suit, Than? Just wanted to put that out there, knowing how much of a... _thing_ I have for it by now." He teased, making Thanatos flush in that pretty way Zagreus already utterly adored. However, now that he got a taste for it, Zagreus could feel his desire for Thanatos surfacing like a hungry beast in need of something to sate it, so he slowly led the elder backwards towards the wall, Thanatos eyeing him in confusion for a bit but not questioning it. Zagreus kissed him again, rougher than before, Thanatos groaning into the kiss as his arms wrapped around Zagreus' neck despite his conscience yelling at him that anyone could walk inside the dressing room and find them like this at any given time.

_Fuck that._

" _I want to suck you off... I want to touch you and make you scream my name, Than-_ " Zagreus whispered against Thanatos' ear after breaking their kiss, Thanatos almost _melting_ at the way the singer's beautiful voice sounded so husky and heated so close to him. He didn't want to admit it, but Thanatos had a huge kink for Zagreus' voice since a while back and he often found himself fantasizing about Zagreus talking dirty to him when he had a few moments for himself to get off and relieve some tension. Zagreus didn't need to know that, though, but he probably could tell how much that whisper affected Than. " _I'll ruin this sexy suit of yours, babe..._ " Zagreus added, Thanatos hissing in return.

"Zagreus, are you crazy? We're still in the dressing room, what if someone walks in?" The manager scolded, Zagreus smirking in return. "Let them see." He said confidently, Thanatos making an incredulous sound before he was silenced by Zagreus' lips pressing against his once more hungrily. 

Zagreus told the band to stay away from the dressing room until he would come out of it, but Thanatos didn't need to know that.

Breaking the kiss once again, Zagreus almost purred with happiness, one hand tracing Than's thigh, coaxing the man into lifting his leg and hooking it over Zagreus' hip. As their groins glued together deliciously from the change, making them both shudder, Zagreus grinned, "Isn't it thrilling? Knowing that at any given point any of our friends could walk in and see me disheveling the famous manager Thanatos, known for his seriousness and incapacity to show emotion..." The singer whispered again and gave an experimental thrust of his hips against Than's own, making the elder's toes curl in his shoes and a soft gasp leave him as he closed his eyes and threw his head back against the wall at the feeling. 

Zagreus got him now.

The youth could tell Thanatos was enjoying this more than he let on, if the growing bulge in the manager's pants was anything to go by. He started kissing Thanatos' neck, nipping at the skin and threatening to leave marks behind in his wake, Thanatos groaning at him to not dare do so, lest he wants to get himself killed. Zagreus chuckled since he knew Thanatos wasn't serious, fiddling with the buttons of the elder's jacket and then with those of his elegant dress shirt, getting them both open and exposing Thanatos' chest to the cold air. Thanatos shuddered as Zagreus traced his bare sides and his pectorals, dragging his warm hands over Than's perky nipples before pinching them, making the manager hiss. " _I feel like eating you up, Thanatos... God, you're incredible._ " 

Thanatos pulled Zagreus in for a kiss this time around.

After breaking away, Zagreus decided to keep true to his word from before, starting his descent towards Thanatos' nether regions with determination in his every move. He kissed along the exposed skin on Than's chest, sucking on one of the elder's nipples for a bit before continuing on, nipping at the skin of his abs. All those small touches certainly got Thanatos boiling in his clothes, his breath coming out labored, small, barely audible curses and mumbles leaving him as Zagreus began fiddling with the belt of his fit pants (which Zagreus loved a lot considering how nicely they showed the curve of Thanatos' plump bottom). "You good, love?" Zagreus hummed playfully, kneeling in front of Thanatos as he worked the belt open.

Thanatos looked down at him and sighed softly, "Zagreus, as much as I like you, for the sake of your own health, _pray that nobody walks in on us._ " The manager growled, Zagreus smiling innocently as he brushed the threat off and tugged Than's pants and underwear down, freeing his cock from its confines and humming appreciatively at how hard the elder was. Thanatos shuddered once more as his length was gripped by Zagreus' hand, the youth stroking him a tad before leaning in and kissing the sensitive tip playfully. The manager raised one hand up, covering his face with the back of it out of embarrassment, before he ended up biting on his index finger to muffle the moan that threatened to leave him as soon as Zagreus took him into his hot mouth and rubbed that _wretched_ tongue piercing all along the sensitive skin. Zagreus knew what he was doing, hollowing his cheeks and sucking skillfully as he bobbed his head, Thanatos doing everything in his power not to let a single sound escape his lips as his free hand came to rest on top of Zagreus' head.

Even if Zagreus wanted to see Than come undone and swallow the elder's load, he'd rather keep that for a different time. For now, he wants to get to the main event.

Pulling off as soon as Than was about to come, Zagreus was rewarded with a displeased groan from the elder, whose finger was slightly bleeding from how hard he bit it before in his attempt to stay quiet. Zagreus frowned in concern, but seeing as how Than seemed unbothered by the wound, he decided to let it slide for the time being. "Turn around." Zagreus ordered, his tone still husky, now also slightly scratchy from having sucked Than's cock earlier. Thanatos seemed like he was having a bit of trouble focusing after his orgasm had been denied, so Zagreus manhandled him and helped him turn, as well as take off his pants and underwear fully, throwing them over the back of the couch in the dressing room. Zagreus made Thanatos put his hands on the wall for support and the elder groaned in embarrassment as the singer stared him down from behind, all exposed in such ways. 

"I am so hard I feel like I'll explode if I don't fuck you soon, Thanatos..." Zagreus leaned over Than's back and whispered against his ear, smirking as Thanatos bit his lip and shut his eyes close, face flushing bright red. The manager's concerns about someone walking in on them were still there, but when Zagreus' hands cupped his ass and spread it teasingly, they were honestly becoming more and more insignificant by the second. Zagreus felt ten times more turned on seeing Thanatos with his jacket and shirt still hanging on him wide open, the manager being naked from waist down, and he was now acutely aware of how much he needed to pick up the pace if he wanted anything to get done soon (or if he wished to avoid creaming his underwear just from staring only).

Zagreus remembered he had a small package of lube in his own jacket and murmured for Than to hold still as he shifted to search the pocket of the clothing article that was on a hanger. Thanatos was very impatient and his embarrassment as he kept his legs spread knew no bounds, but he wasn't about to move, not when Zagreus told him not to in that sexy voice of his. Zagreus kept true to his word and came back almost as soon as he left, and a startled gasp left Thanatos as slicked up digits rubbed between his cheeks and against his hole in small, slow circles. " _I like you, Than... I like you so much, I think I might even love you at this point..._ " Zagreus murmured, Thanatos groaning softly as a finger pushed inside of him, the stretch making him burn up even more.

Zagreus worked Thanatos open carefully, despite how much both of them wanted to get on with it. Thanatos ended up bucking back against Zagreus' fingers, trying to impale himself on those sinful digits and making Zagreus groan at his eagerness as he dutifully kept it up, pulling his hand away once he deemed Than ready to take him. Thanatos was panting, dazed and needy, the sounds of Zagreus' shuffling to get his own pants open making him even more excited, if that was possible. Once Zagreus freed himself from his clothes, he didn't hesitate to line up with Thanatos' prepper hole, smiling and kissing Than's ear as he slowly pushed in, breaching the elder and making him moan lowly, no longer worried about who would hear him do it.

"Than... So tight-" Zagreus groaned softly, one of his hands tracing Thanatos' abs and chest, reaching up and toying with one of the elder's nipples while the other one went down to Than's cock, taking a hold of it and stroking languidly as he bottomed out inside of him. Thanatos shuddered, thighs and arms trembling as he struggled to keep himself upright, Zagreus whispering against his ear once again in that tone that drove the manager absolutely insane. " _You're so sexy right now... Not even naked, taking me so well...~ What if anyone saw you now, Than? Saw you crumble because of my dick filling you up, your shirt and jacket hanging open, legs spread wide for me to push inside of you?_ " The singer teased heatedly, Thanatos groaning shakily and trying to thrust back against Zagreus' hips, the dirty talk making him feel like sobbing from pleasure.

Zagreus got the idea.

The youth couldn't help it anymore, after all. He had been longing for this for a long time and now that he had it right in front of him, it was too late to back away or try to take things slow. Zagreus started out at a moderate pace, his hand that was on Than's cock stroking the elder in time with his thrusts, Thanatos moaning out heatedly and letting his head hang low as Zagreus took the opportunity to place kisses and bites on the small expanse of skin now exposed on Than's nape from underneath the collar of his shirt. Thanatos' legs were gradually getting closer to giving out the more Zagreus sped up, even more so when the singer angled his hips in a way that made him nail Than's prostate dead on. The manager let out choked moans and groans as Zagreus fucked him with reckless abandon, stroking his cock at the same pace, Zagreus' other hand that was on Than's chest tugging at the elder's nipple and pinching it to add to the sensation.

_Thanatos couldn't hold on anymore._

"Z-Zag- _nngh! Zagreus!_ " Thanatos cried out in pure bliss as he reached his climax, the pleasure feeling searing hot as he stained Zagreus' hand with his release. Zagreus moaned Than's name heatedly when he felt him clench around his cock at that, the elder's orgasm causing Zagreus to reach his own just a few moments afterwards. Thanatos didn't have the energy to complain about Zagreus releasing inside, his knees feeling weak and giving out as soon as Zag pulled out of him, the youth catching Thanatos before he could crumble to the ground into naught but a pile of blissed out mush.

They took a while to catch their breaths, Zagreus teasing Than by raising his semen-coated hand up and licking it clean sexily, making the elder groan in embarrassment at the sight. After they managed to do some cleaning up and get themselves to look civil, Thanatos suddenly realized something. "I don't mean to break the mood, Zag, but where is everyone? They haven't come to the dressing room after the concert." The manager asked, making Zagreus raise an eyebrow before he grinned. 

"Well... let's just say they knew not to drop by anytime soon..." He trailed off, tone slightly nervous as he ran a hand through his hair, messing up the spikes even further.

_Thanatos was going to end him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic and I am sorry if things were OOC or rushed in any way, I did my best and it was 5 AM when I wrote this haha;; Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ^^ Lemme know what you think!
> 
> REMINDER: If you have any suggestions/requests for these two, don't hesitate to leave them in the comments below! I always read every comment and reply as soon as I can~


End file.
